plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Zombopolis
Zombopolis is a Herbal Assault map in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2. This map was first teased in a PopCap livestream in late April 2016, and was released as the titular map in the Trouble in Zombopolis: Part One DLC in late May 2016. In the final mini-game of this map, the plants attempt to destroy the Ultra-Zombot 6000 before it can be launched, similar to the Tactical Cuke from Main Street in the first game. However, the endgame is somewhat similar to the Mega Flower from Driftwood Shores, also from the first game. The plants must shoot the Zombot, but the super shield will regularly activate after determined intervals that protect the Zombot from being damaged. When the shield is destroyed, the timer stops and the plants are free to attack the Zombot in four areas; including both of its arms, its chest and its back. Origins Zombopolis is a portmanteau of "Zombie" and "Metropolis." Description There's big trouble in not so little Zombopolis. The Plants must stop the Zombies from launching Zombot into battle before it's too late! Update history Trouble in Zombopolis: Part One DLC *Introduced Trouble in Zombopolis: Part Two DLC *Adjusted plant and zombie spawns in Objectives 1 & 2 *Removed a Turret from Obj 1 added a Turret to Obj 3 * * Trials of Gnomus DLC *Adjusted Capture Times for Objectives 1 & 2 * * November 2016 Patch *Objective 1 * *Objective 3 ** *Mini-Game ** ** Areas *Park *Town Square *Disco Diner *Drone Factory *Trainyard *Mega Zombot Arena Finale In the final mini-game of this map, the plants attempt to destroy the Zombot before it can launch. They must destroy the battery to deactivate the shield before destroying the fuses, although the shields will regenerate after an interval of time. The Zombot attacks the plants by shooting lasers and smashing its fists against the plants. Victories Plant victory As the emergency alarm activates, the scene shows an imp, who is wearing a VR headset, sleeping in front of two monitors, with one monitor showing the Zombot falling down to the lava and the other giving a thumbs down. Back at the battlefield, the Zombot screams in agony as electricity courses throughout its body. Defeated, it falls chin-first before dragging itself into the magma below it, destroying it for good. Zombie victory As the ignition alarm blares, the scene shows an imp, who is wearing a VR headset, sleeping in front of two monitors, with one showing the Zombot in the sky and the other giving a thumbs up. Back at the battlefield, the Zombot happily gives the zombies a thumbs up with whatever arms it has left before it accelerates its rocket boots. The Zombot then takes off to the sky, solidifying the plants' doomed fate. Strategies Plants On this map, the plants are on the attack, so using classes like Peashooters and Kernel Corns to rush the base is a good idea. Citrons, Cacti, and Sunflowers can provide support from the back. A Rose or two should be used for portal making. Chompers can be useful for getting into the graveyard, but be careful of Engineers and expect to be quickly vanquished if the base is full. For the Park, good locations are the right side for sniping and down the middle for rushing. The Town Square should mainly utilize the left or right sides, depending on the portal location. The base is also arranged in a way that Chili Bean Bombs and Butter Barrages work effectively due to the base being encased all around except the steps. The Disco Diner is essentially the same as the Town Square, but flatter. In addition, look out for the floating disco ball circling the base, as it will make you dance for at least 3 seconds. While this is merely a joke, it can actually disrupt gameplay and result in a vanquish. The Drone Factory is a bit difficult, as both the highway going down the base and to the sides can be heavily guarded. Unlike other locations, this offers a lot more room for plant sniping and support. The Trainyard can usually stop the plants due to the arrangement of the field. Many trash piles block the base, as well as the structure around the base protecting the zombies within. The train will also run by the base, making getting into it a risk if the train is coming by. Lastly, the Mega Zombot Arena is a bit complicated. The structure of the arena has many passageways, and many strategic ways through. The objective is to take down the shield near the Zombies' spawn and then damage each part of the Zombot. Getting to the shield is possibly the trickiest part, as there are plenty of zombies guarding the entrances to the shield room. Usually, don't expect to get the shield down until around 2:20 on the clock. A good way to get to the shield room is to go to the left and take a left in one of the entryways. This leads up to the top where there is an entrance that connects above the shield, perfect for a sneak attack. Peashooters, Cacti, and Kernel Corns are recommended for the final phase. Also remember that when the shield is down, the zombies are still lurking around. Find a good spot and make sure no one finds you. Gallery Maxresdefault-1.jpg|A sneak peek featuring a statue that is a parody of the Statue of Liberty Zombopolis2.png|Another sneak peek, featuring the look at the map discodiner.jpg|A sneak peek of the Disco Diner section of the map, with Breakfast Brainz making a debut on the rooftops discodiner2.jpg|Another sneak peek of the Disco Diner trainyard.jpg|A sneak peek of the Trainyard trainyard2.jpg|Another sneak peek of the Trainyard zombotdefeated.jpg|Ultra-Zombot 6000 defeated Ultra Zombot giving thumbs up.PNG|Ultra-Zombot 6000 giving thumbs up 20170401140758.png|The Butterhawk that appears when Butter Barrage or Bigger Better Butter is used, flying close to the player because the hot potato used to tell where to drop the butter bombs was dropped down a long ways into the lava, in the final portion of Zombopolis Trivia *It is one of the only maps that has a railway system passing through it, the other being Cactus Canyon, Jewel Junction and Backyard Battleground. *The description may be a reference to the 1986 movie Big Trouble in Little China. *In the Trainyard section of the map, the trains and it's function from Jewel Junction from the original game returns, but with two trains that occasionally come out of tunnels near the graveyard that instantly vanquish plants and zombies that touch them. *As stated in the May 20, 2016 stream, the developers revealed this is the largest map ever created in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2, surpassing the previous record holder, Seeds of Time. *When one of the Zombot's hands fall off into the lava, it gives a thumbs up before disappearing. **This is a reference to the final scene in the movie Terminator 2: Judgment Day where Terminator gives a thumbs up before disappearing into the lava. However, PopCap claims this is not a reference for Terminator. **This is similar to Fisherman Zombie's death animation. *Like all big cities, there are three main areas to Zombopolis; residential (Park), economical (Town Square, Disco Diner) and industrial (Drone Factory, Trainyard). *In the second arena of the map there's an attraction that reads "Welcome to Brain Street," a possible reference to the map in the first Garden Warfare called Main Street. *In the Disco Diner section, A disco ball can be seen floating around the outside of the tombstone. If a plant or zombie walks into the spotlight beneath it, they will perform a gesture, often related to partying. *A Yeti Zombie in a cage can be seen in the final section of Zombopolis, in an inaccessible caged room in the left wall over the lava pit. This Yeti is merely a fake model, is not solid, and cannot be affected in any way. **This same caged Yeti appears in numerous spots in both the original Garden Warfare and Garden Warfare 2, such as on the train in Jewel Junction, and on one of the moving transports in Z-Tech Factory, as well as in the zoo in Zomburbia. **At the mini game capture point. there is a broken Zombot head with a button control. this might be an Easter egg of Zomboss's Zombot in Plants vs. Zombies. Category:Herbal Assault maps